This invention relates to drill bits, including coring bits used to extract sample cores from the earth, and non-coring bits used to drill holes into the earth.
A known coring bit has a tubular steel body with a leading end adapted to perform a cutting operation and a trailing end adapted to be connected to the leading end of a tubular drill string. The leading edge of the bit typically carries abrasive particles. Commonly used non-coring bits usually have abrasive buttons or cutting inserts set into their leading or working face.
An object of the present invention is to provide novel forms of drill bit for coring and non-coring applications.